Secrets, Lies And Goodbyes
by 4SSASSIN
Summary: AU. In this Harry's life, there may not be a happy ending. There are, however, Secrets, Lies And Goodbye. Short story. Slight Harry/Daphne. Whole lot of Bashing.


**A/N: I know I'm writing another story, this is a short story and is in no way related to the AU story I am writing. I'm guessing this will be a couple of chapters that are kinda long. This is for bashing and well I thought of the idea while I was watching TV. The house relationships aren't as tense as in the book/movie. There will be lots and lots of bashing and slight AU. So here it goes.**

* * *

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived and killed the Dark Lord. Everything was smooth sailing ever since he killed the dark lord. Voldermort, along with all his death eaters died; they were no more. Harry had lived with his godfather who was very laid back, Sirius Black. He was raised like a proper boy his age with more confidence. Instead of living with muggles, he grew up around magic and was quite strong at it.

Harry was now in his fifth year. His best friends, the Golden Trio, were Ron and Hermione. His girlfriends was the sister of his best mate, Ginny.

"Come on Harry. Let's go or mom's going to go nuts if we are late."

"Yea I'm coming Ron." he met up with all the other Weaslys and Hermione in front of the Burrow's fireplace. Ginny smiled at him and he smiled back. The twins taking notice of this, wiggled their eyebrows at the two of them.

They all flooed to the fireplace in a wizard shop near Kings Cross Train Station. They walked the rest of the way with their luggage shrunk in their pockets. They quickly reached platform 9 3/4. They all got a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasly before the two twins went to go prank the poor first years and the four sat in a compartment with Harry beside Ginny and Ron beside Hermione.

They reached Hogwarts and after the sorting and the opening, they all went to their dorms.

The hallways of the castle at night was empty. There was nobody but Hermione and Ron. The only reason Flinch didn't start screaming, "Students in the Corridor! Students in the hallways! Students out of their dorms!" was because they were Prefects patrolling.

"Come on Ron, you and I both know I'm the one with the brains. We've got to tell him."

"Keep it quiet Hermione. I know, we have to tell him. He's my best mate." they stopped walking and the two of them stood there in the Astronomy Tower. "But we can't."

"We can't? Why not? He's your best mate Ron, he's practically my brother!" Hermione hissed.

"Ginny is just making a mistake. Once she realizes it, everything will be fine. Harry won't even have to ever know about it."

"Ginny is snogging everyone she can get her hands on and those are only the people that was caught her with. Who know how many people she shagged?"

Once again, Ron's temper overpowered his common sense and brain. "Are you with him or me? I'm the one you are going out with. Just because he is the bloody Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean he's any better. Who knows, maybe he is snogging other girls without us knowing too. If he is cheating on Ginny, I'm going to rip him apart."

Hermione hesitated. "I won't tell him, but I hope you know what you are doing."

The two continued their patrolling. They found many couples in the broom closets and alcoves. What they didn't notice was a silent tear drop fall to the ground behind them when they finished their discussion; they didn't notice the realization of betrayal in their best friend.

It was late and Prefect patrolling was finished. Ron had his own room, being a Prefect and all, but it seemed that he never knew when to wake up. In the shared dorm room, Harry would always be there for him and wake him.

When he went to his bed and saw that Harry's bed was empty and hadn't been touched, Ron was confused. When Harry entered five minutes later, went straight to bed and closed his curtains without a single explanation, Ron was suspicious. When Ron woke up when it was lunch already, with the dorm empty, Ron was dumbfounded and furious.

* * *

He stumbled into the Great Hall, still wearing his show and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He had already missed the first two classes and breakfast. There was no way he would be missing out on lunch. He spotted Harry talking to Neville and sat down beside Harry.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

The smile on Harry's face turned to a frown when he saw Ron. "It's my fault that you sleep like a pig and nobody bothered to wake you up?"

"You could have-" Ron's ears were red with rage.

"What? I could have knocked ten bludgers at you and pray that it would have been enough to wake you up?"

Ron was about to start screaming when Ginny came. "Ron, stop. You are making a fool of yourself." he looked around the hall seeing everyone looking at them. Even the house elves and the teacher froze to see the commotion going on between two of the Golden Trio. Ron left to go sit with Hermione.

Harry smirked. Ginny wanted his fame, glory and wealth. As long as she thought it was in her reach, shutting Ron up would be worth it. Harry knew he wouldn't let that ever happen, but letting her think it might wasn't a bad thing.

Ginny turned back to Harry with a smile. "Sorry about Ron. He's just being a git right now."

He saw right through the disguise, something he couldn't until Ron and Hermione said it out loud. He played along, it wasn't the right time and he wouldn't gain anything from it, not yet. "It's fine. Later?"

"See you later." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry felt repulsive. Every muscle of his body wanted to push her away. She lied to him and broke his heart, but he couldn't feel the sorrow or regret. The depression didn't get to him, the only thing he felt was vengeance. Instead, he kissed her back more passionately than he ever did, held her close to him. When he broke away from the kiss, he saw that Ginny was gobsmacked. She had never knew that Harry could kiss so great.

When Ginny left with her friends, Harry and Neville walked to potions class. "Hey, do you think that you could help me in potions? I mean I know you are no potions master, still, it would help."

"Sure Neville. I plan on changing things around, and that includes my grades in potions and new friends."

They reached the dungeons where their potion class was held by the Slytherin house head, Professor Snape. Once they sat down, Harry noticed that Ron was surprised to see Harry with Neville. He glared and then sat with Hermione.

Snape made his grand entrance with the door slamming open and his cape billowing behind him. "Potter, what would you get if you had water, Alihosty leaves, billywig stings, erumpant tongue, armadillo bile, leechjuice?"

"You would get the babbling beverage."

"Hmm. The great Harry Potter is finally able to answer a question correctly. Well then, you wouldn't mind explaining to us all the effects of this potion."

"Like the name, it causes whoever drinks it to speak nonsense uncontrollably. Professor, I do have a question about it though."

Snape eyed him curiously. Never had the son of Lily and James Potter ever asked him something. "What is it Potter?"

"The potion can only last for an hour. I was just curious as to if it were possible that someone could brew the potion that lasted forever or until an antidote is given?"

"In some cases that has happened. It is highly unlikely that it would. Why do you ask?"

Everyone in the class waited for Harry's answer. This was an unusual start to potions class that has broken a routine that had happened for years. "No reason. I was just suspecting that someone might be slipping this potion in Granger's drink. I mean for years she has been just babbling nonsense and I seem to finally have an answer why."

The Gryffindors sat in silent shock except for Harry; the Slytherins were laughing their heads off and Snape had just smiled slightly. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

The class ended with everyone brewing a bottle of the Babbling Beverage. Harry handed in his potion and for the first time, Snape had said it was 'acceptable'. Outside in the hallways, the Slytherins were still laughing.

"Good one Potter. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought. Now that you mentioned it, I do find it a little suspicious how Granger could never close that mouth of hers. And Weasly, the look on his face was priceless when you insulted his mud-blood girlfriend." Harry smiled at the Malfoy heir.

"You know it hurts that you would compare me to her. Not all Gryffindors are awful…" he glanced at an angry Ron charging in his direction. "Then again, there are a select few that taints the image."

"Harry, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Insulting Hermione, talking to these snakes, throwing a fit at me!"

Harry wanted to give Ron a second chance. "Ron, we are good friends aren't we? We should be able to tell each other anything right? Is there anything you are hiding from me?"

Ron looked nervous for a moment, long enough for Harry to know his answer. He breathed and said, "Not at all mate. Why do you ask?"

He could only stare at his old friend. Clearly doing what was right had a lower priority to lying._ "Affligo"_ the spell shot at Ron. Its purpose was to strike Ron and it would have hit him if not for a protego from Hermione.

It was two against one, but he was Harry Potter. His first threat was Hermione. He needed to disable her._ "Obscuro."_ The spell shot out of his wand and blindfolded her. She was busy panicking trying to get it off her to realize she could simply untie it. _"Stupidfy."_ It was too late, she was unconscious. Harry sidestepped a slug vomiting curse from Ron. Harry shot a_ "Castreo."_ which causes a blow to the crotch and Ron shot spell that Harry couldn't hear.

"What in heavens is going on here?" It was the Irish accent of their head house behind him. If she found out that Harry had did this, he could possibly be expelled. He wouldn't let that happen.

Harry non-verbally blocked the spell Ron sent and casted two on himself,_ "Succlamo."_ And_ "Pallesco."_ The spells did its job and made Harry scream loudly in pain while his skin became pale.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had heard some commotion and walked down the hallways to see what was going on. She turned the corner to see a group of Slytherins watching the Golden Trio fighting. Ms. Granger was on the floor blindfolded and unconscious and Mr. Weasly was holding his crotch with a scowl on his face as he sent out a spell at Mr. Potter. She could only see the back of Mr. Potter, but from her point of view, the spell connected. Then he let out a scream filled with pain. It sounded like he was being tortured.

"That is quite enough!_ Expelliarmus."_ Ron Weasly's wand shot out of his hands and so did Harry Potter's.

Ron was surprised with the sudden entrance of a professor. Harry dropped to his knees and hands even though the spell caused no pain, maybe he wasn't too bad of an actor. Hermione, well Hermione was still unconscious. The Slytherins knew they were in for a show.

_"Ennervate."_ Professor McGonagall untied the blindfold and Hermione woke up. It seemed that she already had a spell at her lips when she was stunned and couldn't stop herself from casting it at the Professor who was currently in front of her._ "Sufflesco"_ and the stern teacher was floating in the air.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I was aiming that at Harry." She quickly cancelled the spell and heard the Slytherins chuckling.

"Would you three like to explain what is happening?"

Harry was the first to speak. "I don't know Professor, I was just talking to some Slytherins about potions class that had just ended and Ron comes charging out in the hallway at me. He seemed furious so I tried to talk to him. Hermione came out to join Ron and all this happened. I thought we were friends, but that last spell you casted at me, what was it? I knew we were duelling, but it was painful." He gave a cough to prove his point that he was injured.

'I didn't cast it. It was just a simple slug vomiting spell!" Ron yelled.

"Who was the first one to cast a spell?" McGonagall asked.

"It was Harry!" Ron screamed.

"No it was Weasly. He casted the first spell and Potter only attacked for self-defence. Unfortunately, Granger chose that moment to come out and thought that Potter was attacking Weasly." It was a blond Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass who had lied and helped Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked suspicious at her. Ms. Greengrass was a very isolated person. The fact that she was the one who spoke up was surprising. Slowly the other Slytherins nodded in agreement and accused Mr. Weasly.

"You three to the hospital wing and all of you," she looked at the Slytherins "come as well."

Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed Ron, Harry and Hermione to beds while the Slytherins sat in chairs being interrogated by Professor McGonagall. Molly and Arthur Weasly came in rushing over to Ron's bed asking what happened.

Harry could tell that Ron was blaming it all on him because he kept pointing at him. Hermione was looking at Harry like she wanted to apologize and was suspicious at the same time.

He then turned and saw the Slytherin girl who had helped him. "Thanks."

She looked at Harry with her 'Ice Queen Glare', then softened slightly. "No need. I just wanted to know why you were so cunning back there, being able to manipulate and you were just so…"

"So sneaky? So Slytherin?" she nodded. "Remember about five years ago when I went through the sorting; the sorting hat took a while to choose which house to put me in. He was debating whether I should be in Gryffindor or Slytherin since I had traits of both houses. I was cunning, ambitious, determined and brave, courageous and slightly reckless."

"Slightly?" she smirked.

"Well being in Gryffindor for all these years, I guess the Gryffindor part of me became more dominant. Still, I will have my Slytherin moments." He grinned with her.

She was about to ask him another question when Professor McGonagall called her over. After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasly came over to Harry's bed.

"Harry dear, I'm sorry about Ron. His temper got the best of him and from what I heard from the Professor, he attacked you first. Sometimes I wish he was more like you and he still denies doing it."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasly."

On his way to the Great Hall for lunch, he bumped into Daphne and they walked together. When they entered, everyone stared at them and went back to eating. It was the Slytherin Ice Queen and the Boy-Who-Lived, something that some feared. They went to their respective tables and Ginny went to confront Harry.

"Why were you with that Slytherin? I bet she's the one who made you attack Ron and Hermione. Are you under the imperious curse?" she was speaking loudly as if trying to tell the whole student body that Daphne was up to something. Ginny was grabbing onto Harry as if she was the only one to wake him from the curse.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, making sure he had enough personal space. "We are just friends and Daphne didn't curse me. Your brother and his girlfriend deserved it."

"You're cheating on me?" she screamed.

"I'm cheating on you? This is rich, coming from a whore. Even if I was, which I'm not, I'm sure you will have your back-ups on standby. I mean you've been snogging Dean Thomas, Michael Corners, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and I'm sure that there's more." Harry looked around at the people he called out and saw that she didn't tell them about each other. They all looked furious.

Clearly she was too shocked to control the words that came out her mouth as she admitted to it, "How did you know?"

"You can thank you big brother and his girlfriend there. They accidentally helped me realized that the people around me are not what they claim to be. We are over." Ginny ran off out of the hall embarrassed. Ron and Hermione who was sitting far away on the Gryffindor table stared at Harry, instantly regretting what they did. The whole hall went back to whatever they were doing, but their mind was thinking about something else.

"Now that that's over, how's dinner Neville?"

"It's great Harry. I just wished there were some popcorn to go with that 'drama TV show'. That would have made it much better." They both laughed and ate dinner.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a short story, not sure if I will continue it. Possibly, but most likely not.**


End file.
